


Not So Much the Teacup

by MJplease



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Spanish Translation, architect, wedding planner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJplease/pseuds/MJplease
Summary: "Charles es básicamente el encantador de novias. Es como si pudiera leer sus mentes.".
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Not So Much the Teacup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/gifts).
  * A translation of [Not So Much the Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247757) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> ¡Espero que disfruten de la traducción de esta preciosa historia!♥

Charles ha tenido algunas de sus consultas de planificación en lugares extraños: en un hospital, en la mesa de un chef en medio del servicio nocturno, en una sala de entrevistas del FBI— así que tenerla fuera del Ala Sackler, en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte, no es completamente ridículo. De hecho, Charles estaba tal vez un poco encantado de que su último cliente quisiera reunirse con él en un lugar público, en lugar de restregarle toda su riqueza en el rostro en una exhibición ostentosa, como hicieron muchos de los otros.

Sin embargo, no había duda alguna de lo elegante que era la visión de Sebastian Shaw y su novia, Emma Frost, sobresaliendo de entre los turistas, los guardias de seguridad y de las personas que visitaban el Met en su hora del almuerzo. Charles se alegró tardíamente de que Raven le hubiera prohibido salir por la puerta con su habitual cárdigan con parches en los codos.

"Señor Shaw, señorita Frost," dijo Charles, extendiendo la mano. "Charles Xavier. ¿Cómo están?"

"Señor Xavier, he oído hablar mucho de usted," dijo Shaw, estrechando firmemente su mano.

Charles sonrió cortésmente y también ofreció su mano a Emma, quien le estrechó la mano brevemente y con cierta delicadeza. "Y por supuesto que yo he oído hablar de usted. ¿Puedo felicitarlo por la finalización del Ala MacTaggert?" El Ala MacTaggert fue una terrible y brutal monstruosidad injertada dentro de la Galería Sinclair, pero ese no era el momento de expresar sus opiniones arquitectónicas.

"Todo es gracias a mi arquitecto líder, te lo aseguro," dijo Shaw. Su tono era cálido, pero había algo en él que Charles encontraba inquietante. "Vamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes la reputación de saber exactamente qué es lo que quiere una novia."

Charles sonrió en dirección a Emma. "Hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo," dijo. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa educada, algo artificial pero bastante bonita, una que cuando miró a Shaw por el rabillo del ojo, se transformó en algo un poco más real, más sencilla y verdadera.

"Bueno, tal vez deberíamos comenzar con el panorama general, ¿en cuántos invitados estaban pensando?" Preguntó Charles, siguiendo a Shaw y Emma al Ala Sackler cerrada.

"Setecientos," dijo Shaw con prontitud.

Charles no levantó las cejas, pero se conformó con decir: "Eso sería un desafío en términos de espacio, pero estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo que funcione."

"¿Podrías hacerlo en _este_ espacio?" Preguntó Shaw.

Charles miró alrededor, la galería que alberga el Templo de Dendur, tratando de hacer algunos cálculos mentales incluso con la mitad de la habitación oculta en plástico blanco y andamios. "¿En una habitación de este tamaño? Ciertamente. Pero debo ser sincero con usted, señor Shaw, un espacio como este va a ser difícil de apartar con tan poco tiempo, y es casi seguro que eso retrasará la fecha de su boda."

"No lo entiendes," dijo Shaw, sonriendo de nuevo en esa forma inquietante. "No queremos casarnos en un lugar parecido a este. En realidad queremos casarnos aquí."

Charles abrió la boca por un momento, y luego la cerró. "Señor Shaw, por favor, entienda que quiero hacer de este día todo lo que ambos quieren, pero hay algunos límites."

"Oh, si lo que te preocupa es el acceso, no es un problema," dijo Shaw alegremente. "Mi firma está renovando esta ala. Estoy seguro de que puede estar disponible para nuestro uso antes de la reapertura."

"Oh, maravilloso," dijo Charles, esperando que su sonrisa ocultara adecuadamente su ansiedad.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


"Setecientos invitados. En el Museo Metropolitano de Arte. En un ala que está en proceso de renovación... quién sabe cuándo estará lista. Bien podría prenderme en fuego y dejar que todo esto termine ya," Se quejó Charles frente a Raven.

Ella puso una taza de café delante de él, y él tomó un sorbo. Sabía terrible, el café de Raven siempre era terrible, pero realmente no podía seguir enfrentando la vida sin más cafeína, así que lo bebió de todos modos.

"Es nuestra gran oportunidad," dijo Raven. "Lo hemos hecho bastante bien hasta ahora, pero esto nos abrirá muchas puertas, Charles."

Charles apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos. "Sólo quiero hacer feliz a la gente," dijo.

"Si no funciona, siempre puedes volver a vivir de tu fondo bancario y de acostarte con Tony Stark."

"Ugh," dijo Charles. "Pensé que me habías prohibido dormir con él."

"Lo hice, y por tu propio bien," dijo Raven. "Así que no arruines esto."

" Ugh," dijo Charles, y bebió su miserable café.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Shaw le consiguió una especie de pase para que él entrara en el Ala de Sackler cuando quisiera, aun cuando estaba cerrado para el público general y la seguridad le haya dado una mirada horrible cuando les mostró la tarjeta por primera vez. En el interior, los andamios estaban por todas partes, ¿qué estaban haciendo? —y había personas con cascos que estaban más ocupados señalando cosas y hablando mucho, que trabajando.

"No puedes estar aquí," dijo alguien detrás de Charles, con voz autoritaria y marcadas consonantes alemanas.

Charles apretó el pase en su mano y se dio la vuelta para explicarse, luego fracasó en hacerlo, porque el hombre detrás de él tenía los ojos fríos y los pómulos severos, y llevaba su traje perfectamente ajustado. "Eh,"

El hombre parecía completamente molesto. Tenía un iPad en una mano, con el que hizo un breve gesto para echarlo de ahí. "Esta ala está cerrada por reparaciones," dijo con desdén. "No sé cómo entraste, pero necesitas irte."

"No entiende," dijo Charles, finalmente recuperándose lo suficiente como para llevar su pase a la línea de visión del hombre. "Se supone que esté aquí. Soy Charles Xavier..."

"No me importa si eres Dios Todopoderoso," interrumpió el hombre. "Fuera. O haré que te saquen."

"Espere," dijo Charles. "Por favor, escúcheme. Soy organizador de bodas..."

El hombre miró hacia el cielo y luego agarró a Charles por el codo. "Realmente no me importa— "

"—Y estoy trabajando para el señor Shaw," terminó Charles, sintiendo como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento.

La mano en su codo se apretó, y el hombre lo acercó un poco más, mirando a Charles como si pudiera verificar esta información sólo mirando con la suficiente atención. Charles estaba tan cerca que podía oler el aftershave del hombre y ver el recelo de sus ojos. "Hay una manera de resolver esto," dijo finalmente el hombre. Sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo, y Charles escuchó que el teléfono sonaba en altavoz.

"¿Sí?" Se oyó la voz de Sebastian Shaw.

"¿Tienes un planificador de bodas?" Dijo el hombre rotundamente.

"Oh, sí. Xavier. Debería estar con ustedes en algún momento del día de hoy."

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó el hombre con enojo. "Ya te has casado tres veces. ¿No sabes cómo hacerlo ahora?"

"Lehnsherr," dijo Shaw, pero no fue exactamente un regaño. "Es mejor dejar algunas cosas a los profesionales."

La mueca en el rostro de Lehnsherr dejó en claro su opinión sobre la profesión de Charles. "No tendré extraños en mi renovación."

"Estoy seguro de que el señor Xavier será perfectamente cooperativo," dijo Shaw, y la forma en que lo dijo hizo que Charles se sintiera infinitamente más sucio que cuando estaba en compañía de Tony Stark, lo cual en realidad dice mucho. "Pórtate bien."

Lehnsherr colgó entonces, lo que Charles creía que era bastante osado para un subordinado, pero Lehnsherr no parecía preocupado. Dejó ir a Charles, no sin antes tener el descaro de enderezar la solapa de su blazer. "Usarás un casco en todo momento," dijo Lehnsherr. "No tengo intención de ser demandado por responsabilidad sólo porque no quisiste estropear tu cabello."

Charles lo miró con incredulidad y luego respiró hondo. "Mire, creo que hemos empezado con el pie equivocado. Tal vez podríamos tomar una taza de café y..."

"Señor Xavier," dijo Lehnsherr con frialdad, utilizando ahora un pronombre social cortés, "No tengo ni el tiempo ni la inclinación. Esté aquí si Shaw dice que debe, pero manténgase fuera de mi camino." Se dio la vuelta y los talones de sus zapatos chocaron contra el suelo de la galería.

"Bien," se dijo Charles a sí mismo, "esto va a salir muy bien."  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Charles tenía toda la intención de mantenerse alejado de Lehnsherr, pero notó rápidamente que no podría confiar en el antiguo diseño del Ala de Sackler para la boda. Sólo tenía dos meses para lograr la boda más elaborada de toda su carrera, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Y debido a que Charles no había llegado a donde estaba sin aprender una o dos cosas sobre cómo despedazar a alguien, regresó al Sackler con dos cafés en la mano, también se puso un... gran casco, y se fue en busca de Erik Lehnsherr.

Lehnsherr tenía planos en una mano, su iPad escondido debajo de su brazo. Claramente había terminado una conferencia con un grupo de hombres que ya se estaban yendo. Vio a Charles y su boca se arrugó en una línea hostil, pero Charles perseveró.

"Señor Lehnsherr," dijo Charles, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que Raven le aseguraba ya le había salvado de ser golpeado antes. "¿Pudiera tener un momento con usted?"

Los ojos de Lehnsherr se entrecerraron, pero en su lugar olfateó el aire y dijo: "¿Es café de Elsa?"

Charles le ofreció un vaso y Lehnsherr tomó un largo sorbo en agradecimiento y luego dijo: "Cinco minutos."

"Correcto," dijo Charles, y miró hacia la galería, oscurecida por el plástico y los andamios y Dios sabía qué más. "Yo... ¿cree que podría tener una copia de esos planos?"

Era posible que tanto el café como la sonrisa funcionaran, porque Lehnsherr sólo frunció el ceño severamente y dijo: "No sabría qué hacer con ellos."

"Puede que no tenga su extenso entrenamiento, señor Lehnsherr, pero seguramente puedo adivinar un diseño y donde están los tomacorrientes," dijo Charles, luchando por mantener una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lehnsherr tomó otro sorbo de café, pensativo. "Y si comete un error crítico, ¿qué impacto tendrá eso en la boda?"

Charles se erizó ante la insinuación.

"Este no es un lugar para aficionados, señor Xavier," dijo Lehnsherr. "Le daré los planos con la condición de que no permita que su arrogancia le impida hacer preguntas."

" _¿Mi arrogancia?_ " dijo Charles, realmente sorprendido.

"O su ingenuidad, tal vez," corrigió Lehnsherr, y el frío desdén en su voz levantó todas las alertas de Charles. "¿Se mete en mi renovación y exige los frutos de seis meses de mi trabajo, confiando en que puede visualizar y entender lo que estoy haciendo, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento formal?"

Charles lamió sus labios una vez, y respiró calmadamente. "No sería el primer hombre en no encontrar valor en mi trabajo, pero le aseguro que me lo tomo muy en serio, y la felicidad de mis clientes también."

"Felicidad," repitió Lehnsherr, como si saboreara la palabra en su boca y no estuviera completamente seguro de qué hacer con ello.

"Por favor, señor Lehnsherr," dijo Charles en voz baja.

Lehnsherr le devolvió el vaso de café de forma brusca. "Dame tu dirección de correo electrónico," dijo, sacando su iPad. Sus largos dedos tocaron la pantalla durante unos instantes. Sin levantar la vista, dijo: "Y llámame Erik."  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Raven coordinó la compra del vestido de novia, gracias al buen Dios. Charles sólo había asistido una vez a una cita con uno de los exclusivos diseñadores nupciales de la ciudad, pero la experiencia había sido tan llena de terror y llanto —y una costura tan violentamente fea que, a partir de ese momento, Charles se había decidido a sólo negociar la compra si la novia lo deseaba.

Felizmente, la boda Shaw-Frost no era el único evento en su agenda, lo que era un buen augurio para el éxito y el crecimiento continuo de Xavier Events. Se avecinaban otras tres bodas más pequeñas, una bar mitzvah en un mes y una fiesta de jubilación tan inminente que ya estaba haciendo que Raven se hiperventilara.

"Tiene ochenta y seis y apenas está retirándose de Columbia," dijo Raven. "¿Quién hace eso?"

"Un hombre que claramente disfruta de su trabajo," dijo Charles, acentuando sus palabras al anotar algunos detalles más en su menú preliminar de catering. "En otra vida, creo que yo podría haber hecho lo mismo."

"Ciertamente te vistes para ello," dijo Raven, pero era una vieja y afectuosa burla a la que Charles ya no le prestaba atención. Entonces dejó de escribir en su computadora portátil y miró a Charles pensativamente. "¿Desearías haber sido profesor?"

Había una nota de incertidumbre en su voz que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

"Raven," dijo Charles, estirándose para cubrir su mano, "Estoy feliz donde estoy, contigo, trabajando juntos. No cambiaría mi vida por nada."

Ella sonrió, y Charles le hizo el favor de fingir que sus ojos no estaban llorosos, y que él estaba siendo completamente sincero.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Charles había planeado la segunda boda de su madre, principalmente porque no había nadie más para hacerlo. Leyó algunas revistas y decidió que podía manejarlo.

Además, eso había hecho sonreír a su madre, cosa que ella hacía raramente, incluso en compañía de su prometido.

Había sido una pequeña boda en la mansión de Westchester, y su madre estaba tan débil por la quimioterapia que tuvo que sentarse durante toda la ceremonia. Charles había escogido su vestido, que en su mayoría camuflaba lo delgada que se había puesto, y la peluca daba una buena aproximación de lo que fueron sus rizos dorados, antes brillantes.

Charles recordó los errores —el pastel había estado seco, la comida no era tan buena como había esperado— pero recordaba lo feliz que se veía su madre cuando había pronunciado sus votos.

Ella había muerto seis meses después, y su padrastro la había seguido dos años después de eso, y dejaron a Raven y Charles por su cuenta. Charles había estado planeando irse a Oxford, pero no podía dejar a Raven sola. En su lugar, había ido a Columbia, y su negocio se había desarrollado durante su primer año. Obtener un título en genética hubiera estado muy bien, pero la primera vez que Charles vio la felicidad de la novia en una boda que él había planeado, sólo pudo ver a su madre en esa sonrisa. Después de eso, la genética difícilmente pudo compararse.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Hank y Alex eran jóvenes, pero tremendamente talentosos, y justo como algunas personas le habían dado una oportunidad a Charles mientras Xavier Events apenas estaba despegando, Charles quería apoyar su incipiente negocio de catering. Además, hacían un aperitivo de salmón que era delicioso, lo que pensó que era una buena apuesta.

"Creo que te gustará," le aseguró a Emma. "Probaremos un menú de degustación hoy, para que puedas tomar algunas decisiones. Si no te agrada, podemos usar uno de los servicios de catering aprobados, pero creo que vale la pena convencer al Met para que nos permita contratarlos."

Emma asintió y Charles intentó no suspirar. Ella no hablaba mucho, y a Charles le preocupaba que no tuviera una opinión propia o que estuviera sufriendo por la planeación en silencio. No le agradaba ninguna opción.

Sin embargo, Hank y Alex habían llegado ya, e incluso habían preparado salmón extra.

"No, en serio, tienes que probar esto, insisto," dijo Charles a Emma.

Ella lo probó, y sus ojos se agrandaron. Sus dedos revolotearon delante de su boca como si quisiera decir algo pero no quisiera hacerlo con la boca llena.

"Lo sé," dijo Charles, meneando las cejas antes de meter el salmón en su boca y hacer un ruido realmente indecente que hizo que el rostro de Hank se pusiera rojo.

"No lo sé," dijo Emma, mirando dubitativamente a todas las placas con los nombres de las muestras. "¿Qué debo elegir?"

Charles miró sus notas. "Bueno, te gustó el salmón, obviamente, y creo que el hongo y la paté de hígado serán un buen acompañamiento de entremeses." Levantó la vista de nuevo, y la boca de Emma se torció en un ceño de preocupación. Tenía un anillo con diamantes ridículamente grandes en su dedo.

"No quiero decepcionar a nadie," dijo en voz baja.

"Bueno," dijo Charles con cuidado, "¿y qué hay de lo que tú quieres?"

Ella se vio aún más tristemente indecisa, y Charles pudo notar que iba a ser una tarde muy larga.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Lehnsherr —Erik, se recordó Charles, parecía claramente disgustado de verlo.

"Tú no eres el inspector de la ciudad," dijo Erik en breve.

"Me temo que no," dijo Charles a la ligera, dándole a Erik un café de Elsa. "¿Llega tarde?"

Erik se veía tan tremendamente sombrío y molesto que Charles se reiría si no pensara que Erik lo estrangularía por eso. "Cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde, y todos lo están esperando. Ese hombre es el demonio." dijo Erik, rabioso, y tomó un sorbo de café con el ceño fruncido.

Charles hizo un gran esfuerzo para no mirar la línea de su garganta mientras tragaba, y fracasó estrepitosamente.

"Supongo que no has venido aquí sólo para traerme café," dijo Erik.

En su cabeza, Charles pensó que un poco de agradecimiento por el café no estaría mal, pero en su lugar, dijo suavemente: "Tenía una pregunta sobre la fuente, en realidad. ¿Crees que podría poner luces en el agua?"

"No," dijo Erik al instante.

"Ni siquiera lo pensaste," acusó Charles.

"No necesito pensarlo, porque no lo vas a hacer."

Charles se enderezó en toda su estatura, que desafortunadamente era una cabeza más baja que Erik. "Mira, entiendo que puedes estar de, un poco de mal humor..."

"¿Mal humor?" dijo Erik, viéndose como una amenaza sedosa, demasiado cerca y amenazante.

Charles levantó la barbilla. "Me escuchaste."

Erik entrecerró los ojos. "Pensé que le prometiste a Shaw que ibas a ser cooperativo."

"Y pensé que tú le prometiste que ibas a portarte bien," le devolvió Charles.

Se oyó un ruido repentino en la entrada de la galería, ambos se giraron para ver a un hombre con la cara roja, usando un traje y que, a juzgar por las amargas miradas del resto de los trabajadores, sólo podía ser el inspector de la ciudad.

"Lo pensaré," dijo Erik, y comenzó a caminar hacia el inspector.

Charles tuvo que apresurarse para igualar el paso de piernas largas de Erik. "¿Eso significa que realmente lo vas a pensar, o simplemente vas a mandarme a volar?"

"Charles," dijo Erik, con la voz agitada sólo para sus oídos, "Cuando te haga volar, lo sabrás." Le entregó a Charles su vaso vacío. "Gracias por el café," dijo, y luego dejó a Charles atrás para saludar al inspector de la ciudad, con una sonrisa fresca que lograba disimular que todavía quería asesinar al hombre.

Charles se quedó allí por un momento, sosteniendo los dos vasos de café vacíos, antes de decidir que la reagrupación era la orden del día.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


"Él es un completo imbécil," despotricó Charles unas semanas después.

"¿Qué hizo hoy el famoso Erik Lehnsherr? Cuéntame todo," dijo Raven, con lo que podría ser sarcasmo, pero ella les estaba sirviendo copas de vino extremadamente generosas a ambos y nunca había disfrazado la alegría que sentía por los problemas sociales de Charles.

"Le hice una pregunta perfectamente simple sobre la ventilación y el sistema de alarma contra incendios..."

"¿Por qué necesitas saber eso?" Preguntó Raven con suspicacia.

Charles levantó la barbilla con molestia. "Eso es exactamente lo que él dijo, y ¿quién se cree que es, criticando mis ideas? El hecho de que una persona tenga pasión creativa en su alma no es malo."

"Está bien, creo que apoyo a Lehnsherr en este caso."

"Traidora," dijo Charles, y tomó un sorbo de vino que fue mucho más que un trago.

Raven puso sus pies en su regazo. "Sólo digo, recuerda lo que pasó con la Señora Schwartz, con las velas..."

"Pensé que habíamos acordado nunca hablar de eso otra vez," resopló Charles.

"Cierto." dijo Raven alegremente. "Entonces, para concluir: Erik Lehnsherr no quiere que quemes el Museo Metropolitano de Arte. Además, le tienes muchas ganas."

"Ciertamente no." dijo Charles, completamente horrorizado.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Hasta el momento y sólo en esa mañana, Charles había atendido no menos de seis llamadas telefónicas de Emma Frost, todas relacionadas con el pastel de boda, por lo que no estaba en su mejor momento cuando llegó al Met para su cita con el experto en seguridad de Shaw.

"Oh, mi dios, ¿está _fumando_ aquí?" dijo Charles, horrorizado por el desaliñado hombre vestido a cuadros que permanecía fuera de la puerta del Ala de Sackler. "Lleve eso afuera _inmediatamente_ , esto es un museo, ¿en qué está pensando?"

El hombre parecía completamente desconcertado por la indignación de Charles, pero apagó obedientemente el cigarro en la parte posterior de su zapato.

"Me está retrasando," murmuró Charles, mirando su alrededor en vano, en busca de alguien que probablemente estaría usando un terrible traje.

"¿Tú eres Charles Xavier?" Dijo el hombre.

Charles lo miró con suspicacia. "¿Sí?"

Extendió la mano. "Logan. El señor Shaw me envió aquí para que te conteste algunas cosas."

Charles cambió de mano la bolsa que llevaba con las muestras de decoración para estrechar su mano. "¿Cómo está, señor Logan?" dijo.

"Sólo Logan," dijo. Le dio a Charles una mirada de arriba a abajo. "Bonito bolso," le dijo.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Charles, recuperando toda su indignación.

Logan sonrió entonces, y fue sorprendentemente encantador a pesar de que Charles sabía que eso significaba que Logan estaba jodiendo.

"Entonces, guíame a través de este lugar," dijo Logan, abriendo la puerta y guiando a Charles con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, Dios.

Al final resultó que, entre toda su horrenda platica sobre francotiradores, Logan tenía algunas excelentes sugerencias sobre el control de multitudes.

"Realmente, Logan, no creo que nadie vaya a asesinar al Señor Shaw," dijo Charles con firmeza.

Logan levantó una ceja. "Ya lo conoces, ¿verdad? No hay nadie que lo haya conocido que no haya querido matarlo."

"Él estará casándose," dijo Charles a la defensiva.

"Por cuarta vez. Como dije..."

"¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?" dijo Erik detrás de ellos, sonando muy enojado.

Charles y Logan se dieron vuelta. "Se supone que debo estar aquí, como recordarás," dijo Charles, ofendido.

"Tú no," dijo Erik, acercándose. Miró a Charles y sus labios se curvaron en un gesto que bordeaba la decepción. "¿No me trajiste café hoy?"

Y era completamente estúpido— Charles sólo había empezado a llevarle café para endulzar un poco la disposición de Erik, que asociara las visitas de Charles con algo que le gustaba. Era un soborno social y, por lo tanto, no había una buena razón para que Charles se sintiera culpable por haberlo decepcionado.

"Yo... pensé que podría convencerte de que salieras a tomar un café conmigo. Después de que hayamos terminado aquí," dijo Charles, la invitación salió de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mejor que eso.

La mirada de Erik mostró que estaba considerándolo, y luego miró fijamente a Logan. "Eso no explica qué está haciendo aquí el pit bull de Shaw."

"Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, Lehnsherr," dijo Logan, dándole una sonrisa que era toda dientes.

Los labios de Erik se curvaron, la sonrisa francamente aterradora de Logan se ensanchó, y Charles estaba sinceramente preocupado de que la violencia fuera una posibilidad real. Tocó el codo de Erik para llamar su atención. "Terminaremos en unos diez minutos. ¿Me puedes dar algo de tiempo entonces?"

Erik no quitó su mano, sorprendentemente. "Diez minutos," dijo, y luego dirigió una última mirada a Logan antes de dirigirse a algunos de sus empleados.

Charles y Logan lo vieron irse, y luego Logan dejó escapar un silbido bajo. "¿Eres una especie de persona milagrosa?"

"Me alegra decir que en ocasiones me han llamado así, pero no veo cómo se aplica aquí," dijo Charles.

Logan dejó escapar un resoplido y una risa incrédula. "Lehnsherr no le escupiría a un hombre ni aunque estuviera en llamas."

"¿Sí?" dijo Charles con incertidumbre. "Quiero decir, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esa evaluación."

"Sólo digo," dijo Logan, inclinando su cabeza en dirección a Erik— Erik, quien todavía los estaba mirando mientras hablaba con el capataz.

"Le preocupa que vaya a incendiar el museo,"

Logan resopló. "Claro que es eso."  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Erik regresó exactamente diez minutos después y ahuyentó a Logan, antes de acompañar a Charles fuera del museo. Era un fresco día de otoño en el exterior y una hermosa mañana para pasear.

Erik no dijo mucho mientras caminaban, pero miraba los edificios cuando pasaban con ojo evaluador, antes de detenerse fuera de _La Casa de Elsa_.

"Oh," dijo Charles. "Podríamos ir a otro lugar si quieres. Yo sólo— estoy seguro de que te gusta este café."

"Y prestas atención a lo que le gusta a la gente."

"No sería bueno en mi trabajo si no lo hiciera,"

"¿Cómo puede una persona convertirse en planificador de bodas?" Dijo Erik, pidiendo una mesa y ordenándoles café y algo más, en un alemán anguloso y bajo, sin mirar el menú.

Charles levantó una ceja, pero se abstuvo de comentar algo. "Tal vez deberías decirme cómo te conviertes en un arquitecto."

"Obtuve mi Maestría en Diseño Urbano de la Escuela Politécnica Federal de Zúrich," dijo Erik. "Y luego vine aquí."

Charles sonrió alentadoramente, pero Erik parecía no sentir la necesidad de continuar. Su orden llegó entonces, dos tazas de café y algún tipo de galletas en platos gemelos de acero inoxidable.

"¿Y lo disfrutas?" preguntó Charles, antes de tomar un bocado de una de las galletas. Hizo un ruido de gusto, sorprendido por la combinación de pasta de almendra, frambuesa y chocolate.

Los ojos de Erik se posaron en su rostro. "Es satisfactorio."

Charles tomó un sorbo de su café. "¿Puedo hacerte preguntas que son terriblemente clichés? Como, ¿cuál es tu edificio favorito aquí?"

"El Centro Citigroup," dijo Erik suavemente.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué?"

Erik conocía esa reacción, porque su boca se torció en algo que sugería una sonrisa. "No es verdad, esa cosa es tan fea como el pecado."

Charles le dio una patada ligera en el pie. "Estaba a punto de pensar terriblemente de ti."

"¿Pensarás terriblemente en mí si te digo que mi favorito es el edificio Chrysler?" Preguntó Erik, con algo un poco más íntimo, casi confesional en su voz.

"Todos dicen eso."

"No lo hace menos cierto," dijo Erik, y le dio a Charles su propio pequeño plato de galletas.

"Oh, no puedo, esas son las tuyas," dijo Charles, todavía un poco sorprendido de que su plato se quedara vacío tan rápido.

Erik lo empujó con su mano de todos modos. "Puedes. Tengo que volver al museo."

"¿Tan pronto?" dijo Charles, y casi hizo una mueca de dolor al descubrir que sonó suplicante.

Erik puso un billete de veinte en la mesa y se puso de pie. "Estamos haciendo el cableado, como estoy seguro de que estás consciente. A menos que no quieras que la boda de Shaw se lleve a cabo según lo planeado."

"Por favor, no digas cosas así, hace cosas alarmantes para mi presión sanguínea," le regañó Charles.

Erik rozó sus dedos contra el hombro de Charles. "Nos veremos por ahí, Charles."

"Hasta entonces," dijo Charles reflexivamente.

Charles pensó durante aproximadamente cinco segundos acerca de llevarse el resto de las galletas a casa para Raven, pero estaba seguro de que no sabrían tan bien al final del día, así que no tenía más remedio que comerlas.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


La boda de los Pennington había terminado, al igual que la fiesta de jubilación, lo cual fue bueno, porque la boda Shaw-Frost pasó de ser un acto de mierda menor a JODIO DESASTRE en sólo diez minutos.

"Emma," dijo Charles con cuidado, absteniéndose de hacer movimientos de apuñalamiento hacia el teléfono, "¿Qué provocó esto?"

"Todo el mundo me va a acusar de ser una interesada," dijo. "No importa cuánto— no importa. Eso es lo que van a decir, ¿no es así? Que lo hago por el dinero."

Charles suspiró. "Puede pasar, no hay nada que puedas hacer para detener las lenguas. La gente dirá lo que quiera. La pregunta importante aquí es, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres? Si me dices que preferirías tener una pequeña boda sólo con la familia, haré que suceda."

"¿Incluso después de todo lo que ya has hecho?" Preguntó Emma dudosa.

"Incluso entonces, si eso es lo que realmente quieres," dijo Charles. Sin embargo, algo le estaba molestando, y por eso dijo: "No creo que sea el chisme potencial lo que te está molestando, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?"

"Emma, es normal estar nerviosa," dice Charles, esforzándose por sonar calmante y no condescendiente. "Las bodas, sin importar el tamaño, son un evento que te pone los nervios de punta. ¿Por qué no te tomas el fin de semana para pensarlo?"

Hubo un silencio en el otro extremo, y luego una exhalación ruidosa. "Tienes razón. Yo sólo... te llamaré el lunes."

"Lo espero con ansias," mintió Charles ordenadamente, y se resignó a un fin de semana de espera en la madriguera.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


"¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes lo que quiere?" Preguntó Raven. "Eso es ridículo. ¿Sabes lo que todos dicen de ti?"

"¿Que soy anormalmente paciente mientras mi hermana me está molestando?" Dijo Charles, frotándose las sienes con un movimiento lento y circular.

"La gente dice," dijo Raven, "que es como si fueras un jodido psíquico y siempre sabes lo que la novia quiere realmente, incluso si ella mismo no. "Charles, tienes que descubrirlo."

"¡Lo estoy intentando!" Espetó. "No es que no entiendo lo importante que es esto para nosotros, Raven. Simplemente no puedo leerla, por alguna razón."

"Tal vez estés distraído," dijo Raven rotundamente. "Tal vez si pasas un poco menos de tiempo mirando a Erik Lehnsherr y un poco más de tiempo escuchando a Emma, te habrías dado cuenta de esto."

Charles respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, y luego dijo de manera uniforme: "¿Realmente crees que tienes el derecho de hablarme sobre distracciones de naturaleza personal, Raven?"

Ella se puso roja; no era un rubor rosado, de vergüenza, sino un rojo furioso. "No te atrevas," dijo ella. "No te atrevas, Charles."

Podía argumentar que Raven casi les había costado un lucrativo contacto de catering cuando comenzó a salir con Hank y luego, con la misma brevedad, le rompió el corazón, pero se calló.

"Voy a salir," dijo después de un momento tenso y terrible, y Charles no se lo impidió.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Se reunió con Emma para desayunar el lunes por la mañana y, tomando un café y un soufflé pasables, habló poco hasta que pensó que estaban listos para abordar temas más emocionales.

"Dime, ¿qué cosas no relacionadas con la boda ha estado haciendo en las últimas dos semanas?" Preguntó Charles.

Emma se frotó los labios. "Trabajo, en su mayoría. Manejé muchos contratos para la ciudad, así es como conocí a Sebastian."

Charles apoyó la barbilla en su mano. "Te deslumbró, ¿verdad?"

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa, la que Charles había estado esperando ver. "Yo no... no solía pensar que eso pudiera pasar. Que puedes sólo conocer a alguien, y... ya sabes."

Charles no lo sabía, exactamente, pero había visto suficientes personas enamoradas, y suficientes personas que estaban lo suficientemente cerca de estar enamoradas, que reconocía las señales. Pero también reconoció algo más. "Espero que me perdones una pregunta intrusiva, pero ¿cómo lo propuso Sebastian?"

Emma torció el anillo bastante exagerado en su dedo. "Él— él entró a mi oficina. Pensé que solo me estaba llevando a almorzar, pero me lo propuso."

"Cielos, ¿frente a todos tus compañeros de trabajo?" Dijo Charles, cuidando mantener un tono suave. Pero una propuesta en el lugar de trabajo público le decía a Charles dos cosas: una, que Sebastian Shaw había confiado en obtener una respuesta favorable, y dos, que Emma no había tenido la oportunidad de pensarlo en privado antes de aceptar.

La sonrisa de Emma vaciló. "Era la broma de la oficina, que él sólo estaba tratando de endulzarme para que se cumplieran los contratos. Calló a todos cuando lo propuso."

Pero Charles apostaría que eso no calló las dudas de Emma.

"Emma, si todavía quieres hacer cambios en el tamaño y alcance de la boda, podemos hacerlo. Pero creo que primero debes hacer algo."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Creo que necesitas hablar con Sebastian. Una verdadera charla, sobre todas las cosas que has estado haciendo a un lado en tu cabeza. Sé que lo amas, pero nunca estarás tranquila hasta que saques todo a la luz."

Emma abrió la boca, presumiblemente para protestar que no había estado reprimiendo nada, y luego la cerró. Y eso no sorprendió a Charles en absoluto, porque era lo que él había sabido desde el principio: las dudas de Emma podrían haber sido distraídas por la emoción, pero debajo de eso, ella era aguda e inteligente y él sabía que eso iba a cuestionar a Sebastian. Ella solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

"Llámame después de haber hablado con él," dijo Charles, poniendo su servilleta junto a su plato vacío. "Y buena suerte."  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Charles terminó regresando al Met, ya sea que esto estuviera totalmente jodido o continuara avanzando, tenía que pasar por el servicio de recepción con Hank.

"Me prometiste que no te asustarías," le recordó Charles.

"No me estoy asustando, me pregunto cómo vamos a coordinar tantos meseros," dijo Hank, limpiándose las gafas con cuidado para demostrar que no se estaba volviendo loco cuando obviamente lo estaba.

Algo golpeó suavemente contra la cabeza de Charles. Cuando miró hacia atrás para ver qué era, Erik sostenía un casco que, aparentemente, había golpeado contra el cráneo de Charles. "No estaba bromeando cuando te dije que te pusieras uno de estos," dijo bruscamente, colocándolo en la cabeza de Charles. Arrojó otro a Hank.

"Mi cerebro ya está dañado," murmuró Charles. "No veo que ser golpeado pueda hacerlo peor."

Las cejas de Erik se alzaron. "¿Cómo?"

"Es posible que haya hecho que Emma piense en cancelar la boda," dijo Charles.

"Ella va a seguir adelante," dijo Hank, y luego miró a Erik, "Charles es básicamente el encantador de novias. Es como si pudiera leer sus mentes."

"El encantador de novias," repitió Erik rotundamente, pero parecía que estaba tratando de no reírse.

"Deja de hablar, Hank," sugirió Charles, frunciendo el ceño. Se volvió hacia Erik y le dijo: "¿Puedo probar el equipo de sonido esta tarde?"

Erik negó con la cabeza. "Hoy no. Quizá mañana."

Charles habría tirado de su cabello si no estuviera cubierto por un casco. Si no podía hacerlo hoy, tendría que cancelar su reunión con el DJ, lo que iba a hacer retroceder otras seis cosas, y la reprogramación sería casi imposible. Sin mencionar que sólo tenían cinco días hasta la boda.

Una mano cálida le apretó el hombro. "¿Charles?" dijo Erik, con los ojos entrecerrados en algo parecido a la preocupación.

"Va a hiperventilarse," dijo Hank amablemente.

"Eso sólo sucedió una vez," dijo Charles, pero dio algunas respiraciones profundas de todos modos. Entonces su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Cuando lo sacó, había un mensaje de Emma.

"¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó Hank, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro y todavía pareciendo nervioso.

"La boda sigue en marcha," dijo Charles lentamente, sin poder creerlo del todo.

"El encantador de novias ataca de nuevo," dijo Hank con reverencia, y Charles se sintió totalmente justificado al golpearlo en la cabeza con su cabeza dura.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Charles esperó hasta que los trabajadores se fueran a casa por la noche, y luego logró deslizarse dentro del Ala de Sackler. Ni siquiera tuvo que exhibir su permiso, un guardia de seguridad que obviamente estaba saliendo lo reconoció y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Tuvo suerte, porque la puerta de la cabina de sonido recién instalada estaba abierta. Había un montón de cables por todas partes, pero Charles había trabajado con configuraciones de AV más caóticas que esta. Al menos esta cabina de sonido era claramente de vanguardia, y no era un cableado poco fiable que se mantenía unido por cinta adhesiva y una oración.

La puerta de la cabina se cerró con un clic detrás de él, y Charles saltó, sobresaltado.

"¿Cómo lo adiviné?" dijo Erik con ironía. "Te digo que no hagas algo, y lo haces de todos modos."

"Tengo que ser fiel a mi agenda," dijo Charles. "Y me dijiste que no lo hiciera esta tarde, por eso estoy aquí cuando la gente normal estaría pensando en ir a tomar una copa."

"Te dije que no lo hicieras _hoy_ , lo que aún incluye la noche," dijo Erik, con desaprobación en el tono.

Charles se volvió bruscamente para mirarlo y rápidamente perdió el equilibrio enredándose con algunos de los cables. Se fue hacia adelante y vio un cable ser arrancado de la pared. Y fue entonces cuando hubo un ruido terrible y todo se oscureció.

Se escuchó el clic de la manija de la puerta, y luego un ruido de arrastre como un empujón. "Estamos encerrados," dijo Erik, su tono cortante.

Charles sacó su teléfono, llenando momentáneamente la cabina con algo de luz. "Sin señal. ¿Tú?"

Otro destello de luz y un ruido de disgusto. "No la hay tan lejos en el interior del museo. Especialmente no este corredor."

" _Basura,_ " dijo Charles con sentimiento, y se deslizó por la pared para sentarse en el suelo.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Sorprendentemente, Erik no lo castigó por meterse en este lío, pero le dijo a Charles que se moviera para poder sentarse a su lado.

Lo que estaba bien, porque Charles era bastante capaz de castigarse a sí mismo. "¿Por qué me hago estas cosas a mí mismo? Podría estar haciendo cualquiera de los aproximadamente seis mil millones de pendientes en mi lista de tareas, pero no."

"O podrías estar durmiendo," dijo Erik.

Charles se burló. "Por favor. No se duerme una semana antes de una boda como esta."

Estaba completamente oscuro en la cabina de sonido, pero el buen trabajo de Erik en el sistema de ventilación y la presión del cuerpo de Erik a lo largo de su lado izquierdo ayudaron a prevenir cualquier ataque de pánico. Todos sus sentidos tenían que concentrarse en el movimiento constante de su respiración y el creciente sonido de su voz.

"¿Siquiera te gusta organizar esta boda?" preguntó Erik de repente.

Charles se retorció un poco, su parte trasera comenzó a entumecerse. "¿Gustar?"

Hubo una pausa mientras Erik lo pensaba, y luego dijo lentamente: "¿Es el tipo de boda que tú querrías?"

Charles resopló. "Oh, buen señor, no. Bodas como estas son sobre espectáculo público, sobre demostrar poder y riqueza."

Hubo un sonido de acuerdo por parte de Erik. "He estado en las tres bodas anteriores de Shaw. Todas fueron así, un circo llamativo."

Los labios de Charles se torcieron en una sonrisa que sabía que Erik no podía ver, pero que probablemente podía escuchar en su voz. "Mira al trabajo de quién llamas 'circo llamativo', Erik."

"Si está implicando algo acerca de la renovación en esta ala, te haré saber que tuve que diseñar bajo unos parámetros muy estrictos que no son de mi elección," dijo Erik con frialdad.

Charles se acercó para acariciar la rodilla de Erik, pero juzgó mal y terminó posando la mano sobre su muslo. Era angustiosamente musculoso y sugería que Erik, probablemente, corrió una buena cantidad de tiempo. "Lo sabía. Pero todavía hay partes de ti aquí, ¿no es así? Las columnas en el lateral y la vidriera, me parece."

Erik se quedó en silencio por un largo momento. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Eres un hombre que ama los detalles hermosos y la elegancia del edificio Chrysler. No hay nada de la estética exagerada de Shaw allí."

Erik pareció relajarse un poco, su cuerpo se acomodó más cómodamente contra Charles. Lo que era igual de bueno, porque estaban claramente en el lado frío dentro de la cabina de sonido. El aire frío era bombeado en exceso hacia la habitación. No pudo evitar el escalofrío que sacudió su cuerpo; Raven a menudo lo llamaba flor delicada y de clima controlado, lo que desafortunadamente era bastante preciso.

"¿Frío?" Preguntó Erik. Charles no estaba seguro de si se estaba burlando, pero Erik solo dijo: "Aquí, déjame..." y luego envolvió un brazo caliente firmemente alrededor de los hombros de Charles, acercándolo aún más.

"¿En serio?" dijo Charles escépticamente. "No soy una niña, ya sabes."

El aliento de Erik bromeó en su oreja. "Estoy bastante consciente."

En la reorganización de sus cuerpos, Charles no había soltado el muslo de Erik, y de hecho, su agarre se había deslizado más lejos de la rodilla, hasta el punto en que, si movía su mano un poco más, tendría pruebas irrefutables de que Erik definitivamente tampoco era una niña. Tragó, sintiendo que su garganta se había secado.

"Charles," murmuró Erik, sus labios— oh dios— rozaron la oreja a Charles, y él no pudo evitar el suspiro que emitió. El escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal no tuvo nada que ver con la temperatura.

Erik se congeló contra él por un momento terriblemente largo, y luego lamió deliberadamente su piel antes de tomar el lóbulo entre sus dientes afilados.

Los siguientes momentos fueron una locura, un borrón de besos y mordidas en el cuello demasiado sensible de Charles, que lo dejaron sin aliento antes de que Erik cediera y apretara sus labios, y eso hizo que las cosas estuvieran más fuera de control, no menos, y todo lo que podía hacer era abrir la boca para Erik y chupar su lengua y hacer más de esos jadeos terriblemente poco masculinos cuando Erik mordisqueaba sus labios y trataba de presionar sus cuerpos aún más. Sin embargo, el ángulo era incómodo, y le provocaba un pequeño crujido en el cuello, por lo que la única respuesta, obviamente, fue levantarse sobre sus rodillas y girar un muslo sobre el regazo de Erik, y, oh, _allí_ estaba su prueba de que Erik lo quería mucho, de hecho.

Puso sus caderas en el regazo de Erik, moviéndose en un círculo estrecho y lento que hizo que Erik jadeara contra su boca para variar, y estaba duro y caliente contra Charles, aún con ese traje tan elegante que Charles no quería arrugar, incluso si él no podía verlo. Evidentemente, Erik sintió lo mismo, porque hizo un breve número sobre los botones de la chaqueta de punto de Charles antes de quitársela y empujó sus manos sobre su camisa hasta llegar sobre sus costillas y frotarse contra sus pezones. "Oh, Dios," respiró Charles, y estaba justo a la altura correcta ahora para mover su rostro hacia adelante y acomodarse en la curva del cuello de Erik, sintió a Erik empujar sus caderas hacia arriba cuando él se tomó su tiempo en el tierno trozo de piel debajo de su oreja.

Y luego Erik se apresuró a abrirse el cinturón, como si no pudiera esperar, y Charles obviamente tampoco, porque seguía frotándose contra Erik a pesar de que obviamente estaba impidiendo su progreso para abrir sus pantalones, y Erik dijo algo bajo e impaciente en alemán, antes de tener éxito en arrastrar la cintura de Charles hacia abajo y conseguir tomar con ambas manos su trasero encima de lo que Charles se dio cuenta tardíamente que no era su ropa interior cotidiana.

"Es un crimen que no pueda ver esto en ti," dijo Erik con vehemencia antes de tirar.

"Podrías encender tu teléfono," dijo Charles, apretando el botón de los pantalones de Erik y abriendo la cremallera con triunfo, antes de levantarse sobre sus rodillas de nuevo para que Erik pudiera levantar sus caderas lo suficiente.

Erik gruñó algo en respuesta, y a Charles no le importó lo que era, porque Erik acurrucó su gran palma cuadrada alrededor de ambos y todo lo que Charles pudo hacer fue agarrar sus hombros y montar su regazo mientras Erik los acariciaba juntos. Ambos estaban un poco resbaladizos, pero Charles levantó la mano de Erik para arrastrar su lengua húmeda sobre la palma antes de empujarla hacia abajo, y Erik dijo: "Joder, Charles," antes de juntarlos en serio.

Y como Charles era exactamente lo opuesto a lo sutil cuando había algo que quería en la cama, se retorció descaradamente para encontrar el dedo explorador que Erik estaba pasando por su espalda, y Erik sólo lo apartó para presionarlo contra los labios de Charles. Charles lo chupó y luego Erik retiró la mano y dejó que su dedo resbaladizo se frotara contra su entrada, empujando con suavidad. O al menos, probablemente tenía la intención de ir con suavidad, lentamente, excepto que Charles gimió y retrocedió con avidez, " _Liebling_ , las cosas que quiero hacerte..."

"Oh, Dios, fóllame," le rogó Charles, y él no sabía cómo había tenido frío, no con la mano de Erik envuelta alrededor de ellos y su dedo tocándolo con un ritmo enloquecedor, su piel caliente y húmeda bajo sus camisetas arrugadas.

Charles se agachó para tocar el pene de Erik, para sentir su peso y gimió contra sus labios. "Quiero esto, quiero todo esto, Erik— "

"Después," prometió Erik, con una voz áspera. "Más tarde, _Schatz_ , te abriré tan despacio y te lo daré..."

" Sí, oh, oh, dios," jadeó Charles, con la frente apoyada en el hombro de Erik, estremeciéndose cuando finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo. "Ah, no más, déjame— "

Erik sacó su dedo, y Charles envolvió su mano firmemente alrededor del miembro de Erik, usando su propio semen para acariciarlo rápidamente. Pensó que Erik estaba cerca, así que Charles murmuró en su oído: "Lo harás, ¿verdad? Me follarás tan bien que estaré arruinado para cualquier otra persona, solo te querré a ti,"

Erik se aferró a sus caderas con fuerza, terminando en su mano.

Charles se desplomó en sus brazos, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento. "Buen señor, Erik," dijo Charles eventualmente, todavía sintiéndose aturdido.

Erik sólo pasó sus dedos suavemente por la espalda de Charles, y luego, después de un rato, dijo: "Apuesto a que ahora podrías dormir."

Charles hizo un ruido insatisfecho. "Me encantaría, pero casi no hay espacio." Eso, y detestaría alejarse del calor del abrazo de Erik.

Erik se movió un poco en la oscuridad y luego dijo: "Aquí, entre mis piernas..."

"Erik, cariño, te lo dije, realmente no tenemos espacio para eso."

"Para sentarte, Charles," aclaró Erik, sonaba a que estaba rodando los ojos. "Y recuéstate, así."

"¿Estás cómodo?" preguntó Charles dubitativamente.

Hubo un pequeño destello de luz cuando Erik revisó su teléfono celular. "Tenemos seis horas hasta que llegue el primer equipo," dijo, robando la chaqueta de punto de Charles y empujándola detrás de su espalda. "Duerme un poco."

"Mmm, está bien." Dijo Charles, y se dejó dormir antes de que su cerebro pudiera ofrecer alguna opinión de último momento.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


Erik le dio un codazo para despertarlo a la mañana siguiente, y Charles abrió los ojos con dificultad por el brillo artificial del teléfono celular. "Vamos, pongámonos presentables," dijo Erik, su voz era un grave retumbar.

"No creo que pueda verme como algo más que alguien bien jodido en un armario," murmuró Charles, pero hizo un esfuerzo por alejarse del calor del pecho de Erik y trató de recomponerse. Estaba profundamente agradecido de que Erik le hubiera quitado la chaqueta de punto al principio del procedimiento, porque con suerte ocultaría el desastre apocalíptico que era su camisa, que evidentemente habían usado para limpiar la noche anterior. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Las seis y media," dijo Erik, entrecerrando los ojos hacia su teléfono.

"Está bien," dijo Charles, tomando una respiración profunda. "Esto no es terrible. Puedo hacer que esto funcione. No hay ataque de pánico, ni hiperventilación."

"Pensé que estabas bromeando sobre eso," dijo Erik, preocupado.

"Más que nada," admitió Charles. "Pero no prometo nada sobre el sábado por la mañana." Se pasó las manos por el cabello, consciente de que probablemente era una causa perdida. "¿Cómo me veo?"

Erik inclinó el teléfono en su dirección. "Como si te hubieran jodido en un armario," dijo, y acercó a Charles para darle un beso completo. "¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo de nuevo?"

"Si la parte del armario es opcional, tengo..." Charles repasó el calendario en su teléfono. "Una hora, a partir de las 5:30."

"¿Una hora?"

"Es la semana antes de la boda," dijo Charles, tratando de ser paciente, pero fallando por completo. "Es eso o nada el día de hoy, me temo."

"Lo tomaré. Parece que tengo algunas promesas que cumplir," dijo Erik, y el tono en su voz hizo que Charles se estremeciera de anticipación.

"Lo espero con ganas," dijo Charles, y golpeó la puerta de la cabina de sonido, pidiendo a la cuadrilla de trabajo que los dejara salir.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


"Está bien," dijo Raven, haciendo malabares con su teléfono, tres listas de tareas y su bolso. "Una crisis de damas de honor menos, probablemente otras tres más por venir. ¿Cómo fue tu último encuentro con el DJ?"

"Sean lo hará bien," dijo Charles, llevando cuidadosamente la pieza central de la muestra a sus oficinas. "¿Qué tal todo con los fotógrafos?"

"¿Oficiales o no oficiales?" Dijo Raven, atareada. "No puedo creer que estemos haciendo una boda que los periódicos reales quieren cubrir," se maravilló.

"La primera de muchas, esperemos," dijo Charles, tratando de estar alegre a pesar de que quería dormir durante tres días seguidos, preferiblemente en la cama de Erik.

El teléfono de Charles sonó entonces, con un mensaje de texto de Erik: _Estoy empezando a pensar que eres un incubus_.

Se apartó de Raven para responder, porque sabía muy bien que tenía una sonrisa increíblemente satisfecha en su rostro. _Vaya, Erik, cualquiera pensaría que no apreciaste mi compromiso con la preparación._ Se las arregló para encontrarse con Erik en busca de una rápida sesión a media tarde del día anterior, cuando tenía una cita más temprano y otra retrasada, y básicamente empujó a Erik a su oficina, cerró la puerta con llave y dijo: "Estoy listo, entra en mí ahora," y observó cómo los ojos de Erik se oscurecían y volvían locos de lujuria.

_Estoy muy admirado por su atención al detalle, Sr. Xavier. Supongo que no te volveré a ver hasta la boda._

Charles sonrió con pesar a eso. _Lo que no daría por una hora libre, o seis, hoy, Sr. Lehnsherr. Te veré mañana._

"De acuerdo, en serio, si estás sexteando con ese arquitecto en este momento, te voy a matar," dijo Raven, pero como ella no parecía enojada por eso, Charles sólo se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y fue a ayudarla con el nuevo inconveniente en las reservas de hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


La recepción casi había terminado, y Charles se sintió, bueno, triunfante y destruido y tan cansado que, en realidad, comenzaba a sentir vértigo. Probablemente beber directamente de una botella de champán no iba a mejorar las cosas, pero Charles pensó que se lo merecía.

La fiesta de bodas se había terminado, la mayoría de los invitados se habían retirado. En este punto, Charles sólo quería echar a todos los rezagados, malditos sean los modales y la reputación.

"¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Erik, luciendo tan devastadoramente delicioso en su esmoquin como lo había hecho toda la noche.

"Parte del trabajo," dijo Charles. "Tengo que quedarme hasta el final."

"¿Dónde está tu hermana?"

Charles tomó otro trago de champán. "Fue a, eh, ayudar a la empresa de catering con algo de lo que no quiero saber nada, creo."

"Ah," dijo Erik. Y luego le tendió una mano. "¿Bailas conmigo?"

Charles lo miró dubitativo. "Es encantador que pienses que puedo ponerme de pie después de todo esto."

"Me preguntaba..." dijo Erik, todo insinuante y engreído, y Charles resopló en respuesta y aceptó la mano.

Dejó que Erik liderara, sobre todo porque era más alto y, de los dos, se podía confiar en que él sería quien no los haría chocar contra una mesa. Además, había algo muy bueno en poder simplemente apoyarse en Erik, sólo por un momento.

"¿Vendrías a casa conmigo?" Erik murmuró en su oído.

"Realmente podría caerme muerto," le advirtió Charles.

Erik se rio un poco ante eso, y luego presionó un beso terriblemente tierno en el cuello de Charles. "Si no vienes a casa conmigo, esto hará que sea la primera de las bodas de Shaw donde no me acosté con alguien."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que vi al menos a tres damas de honor solteras," dijo Charles, reprimiendo una sonrisa. "No me estás diciendo que un planificador de bodas desaliñado será suficiente, ¿verdad?"

" _Schatz_ , no me estoy conformando," dijo Erik, y lo besó, lento, deliberado y maravilloso.

Charles lo miró a los ojos, sintiéndose un poco tembloroso pero también profundamente, irracionalmente seguro, recordando a Emma decir que solía pensar que eso realmente no sucedía, que no sólo podías conocer a alguien y—

"Ayúdame echar a todos educadamente, y luego llévame a casa," le dijo.

"Será un placer," dijo Erik, con una sonrisa aguda llenando su rostro.  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
  
  


"Charles, déjalo," dijo Erik con severidad.

"Pero— "

"Lo prometiste," dijo Erik.

"Es sólo la apertura de tu propia empresa," dijo Charles con sarcasmo. "No puedo creer que quieras que sólo me siente y haga que Raven haga todo. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero es mi trabajo hacer estas cosas y, además, soy muy bueno en eso."

"No estoy discutiendo eso, pero lo prometiste."

"Bien," dijo Charles, enfurruñado y jugueteando con sus gemelos. "Seré inútilmente decorativo, colgando de tu brazo, como lo prometí, y no lidiaré con ninguna de las veinte cosas que seguramente estallarán en la cara de Raven."

"Ella puede manejarlo, y yo no te llamaría inútil decoración," dijo Erik, y lo besó. "Considéralo un regalo de aniversario para mí, si quieres."

Charles parpadeó hacia él. "Unos días tarde, ¿no?"

Erik suspiró, sonando menos exasperado y más cariñoso. "Estoy contando desde el día de la boda, que fue la primera vez que me dejaste ser un caballero, te alimenté y te hice dormir."

Charles sintió que su cara se sonrojaba. "Oh. Bien. Será un regalo de aniversario. Sólo déjame— "

" Charles."

"Bien, bien. Vamos a ganarte nuevos clientes, ¿okay? Por lo que quiero decir, por supuesto, que voy a ser encantador con ellos y tú serás aterrador, y estarán tropezando unos con otros para darte un contrato."

"¿Es realmente así como funciona?" dijo Erik, frunciendo el ceño.

"Confía en mí, cariño," dijo Charles, sonriendo. "¿No lo has oído? Es como si pudiera leer la mente de la gente."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
.


End file.
